User talk:GeminiGaming3
Welcome Hi, welcome to the GeminiGaming3! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:49, March 2, 2017 (UTC) You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character of a reasonable quality, and my permission to create/make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:28, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Yo and welcome to the site. I noticed your Arcana Magic and I'd suggest adding your Property Template and adding the headings, such as the Description and Trivia. You can find everything you need to know here otherwise. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 13:07, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Vampire I'm going to decline. You've only arrived here and you've made nothing of quality that would make me believe you'd do my vampires justice. There are other vampires you can use if their creators say yes, but you may not use mine.—Mina Țepeș 01:39, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Stellara Nocte S-Class Trials Hello GeminiGaming, Will you be submitting Junko Ninigi into Stellara Nocte's S-Class Trials? If this is the case, you have until 12th May to finish making edits to her page. Btw, I highly recommend you edit her Magic Abilities Section as opposed to her Appearance, History and Personality Sections, since you will need a sufficient amount of spells if you are to survive the S-Class Trials. Please confirm her participation at your earliest convenience. Thanking you in advance, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 20:14, March 21, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Property Yo. So I'm coming out of nowhere to ask if you would like to have your own property template? If so I could help you out. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 13:36, March 30, 2017 (UTC) You need to explain to me their strengths, weaknesses, where do they live, can they breed with humans? Per (This is my stage now!) 02:54, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Junko Ninigi in Stellara Nocte S-Class Trials Hey Gemini, Sorry for my late response... Junko is eligible to participate in the S-Class Trials, so don't worry about that. It's just a word of advice which I've been giving to all the particpants lately. Btw, just to put things out there, if spells do not have a description, then they are not allowed to be used during the S-Class Trials, but don't worry yourself too much over the rules as they will be expressed in greater detail closer to the date of the trials. Still keep this in mind, however, as you continue making edits to her page. Happy editing, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 15:59, April 4, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki